Girl Talk
by vickydd
Summary: Cute one-shots about Annabeth getting embarrassed. I was searching all over for a story where Thalia teases Annabeth about her Percy love. From ages 12-17 one-shots, a bunch of other characters. You won't regret reading this, I swear. More one-shots coming up! R&R please! T cuz i feel like it!
1. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk by vickydd**

**Cute one-shot about Thalia and Annabeth. I was searching all over for a story where Thalia teases Annabeth about her Percy love. In The Titan's Curse it says that Annabeth and Thalia went to an all girls boarding school after Sea of Monsters. PS: they're 14. Pretend they're in the same grade for the sake of this. You won't regret reading this, I swear. **

Annabeth POV

Thalia and I made our way back to our dorm, Thals complaining about getting detention, again

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have thrown a marker _at the teacher, _Pinecone Face_!_" I said.

"What? He was being annoying Annie!" she said.

"Don't call me that! And how is teaching us about World War II annoying?!"

"Maybe because I don't care, but it could've been the fact that Mrs. Benson's mole was giving me the creeps!" Eww, that mole was freaky…

"Fine! But if you keep getting detentions you'll get yourself expelled."

Thalia looked at me dead on.

"If I get expelled I could at least be at camp! Training! Don't tell me you'd rather be in this Underworld!"

"First of all, this is very much not like the underworld, trust me, I've been there."

"When?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, with Grover, and Percy." I don't know why but I blushed at Percy's name. Ever since I kissed him on the cheek last summer, I just cant get him out of my head. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

Apparently Thalia noticed my blush. She said nothing but entered the dorm, not asking anymore questions.

-Do you like it so far? Line Break-

That night, Thalia acted kind of strange. Before we went to sleep, she usually blabbered on and asked me questions about what happened while she was…um…treed. The only subject she would steer clear on was Luke.

I was about to turn the lights out when Thalia spoke up.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Percy's kinda cute right?" she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thalia?" I said questioningly, "Are you trying to _girl talk_?" I asked incredulously, hiding a smirk. She blushed but got right back on track. You got to love her stubbornness.

"Maybe…but he's kinda cut right?"

"Thalia! He's your cousin!" I exclaimed although for some reason I felt my stomach knot up at the thought of Percy and Thalia.

"No! Gods no! He's got kelp-for-brains! I mean, do _you _think he's cute?" she wiggled her eyebrows again. I blushed furiously.

"Uh, well, he's not ugly, is he?" I avoided the question.

"Holy Rhea, mother of Zeus, **(New demigod talk, hehe) **you soo like him!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing her finger at me and trembling with silent giggles.

"No! I don't! He's my best friend! Nothing more." I said confidently but it hurt to think like that.

"Sure he is, but that's not what I heard from Selena. Apparently, someone kissed Percy's cheek after winning the chariot race." She said thoughtfully, her face breaking out into a grin when I blushed madly.

"It was all in the moment! It meant nothing!" I exclaimed though I knew it wasn't true. Victory suited Percy, he looked…Percyish.

"Uhu, I am so going to believe that, especially after you blush your head off. Holy Hera Annabeth! What do you see in that fishface?" I decided it wouldn't help me to keep lying. I sighed.

"Well, he can be pretty smart when he wants to be, as annoying as Hades, funny, smells like an ocean breeze, his hair is an absolute mess, as I said before he isn't exactly ugly, and those eyes…" I sighed dreamily while Thalia looked at me like I was an alien, "I can drown in them…" I sighed again.

"Girl, you have problems." Thalia told me. "You're in love with Kelp Head!"

"Hey! Who said anything about love!? It's just a small crush…" I denied blushing as red as a rosie.

"Definitely, _small_ crush. 'Smells like an ocean breeze'. When did you get the chance to _smell _him?"

"I might've, uh, accidently fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder? Don't look at me like that! We were on a train, only 12 and off to find the Lightning Bolt with almost no supplies! Much less enough money to buy a compartment!" I exclaimed blushing. I really do love his salty aura.

"Sure, kiddo. This explains why you were murmuring 'Percy' in your sleep!" I blushed, she couldn't have heard that dream…

_Percy and I were sword fighting in the arena. I had been bored and so was he. We had decided to sword fight. We were at a tie, dodging and swinging all at the same time. He swung I dodged, I swung he dodged. Finally we were both tired but refused to give up._

_"You know, Wise Girl? Someday I will beat you, who knows? It might even be today?" he asked. I smirked while sidestepping a swing._

_"In your dreams Seaweed Brain." _

_"Hey! Maybe I am dreaming." He said and I rolled my eyes._

_"If this were real then would I do this?" I disarmed him and tackled him to the floor. I was straddling him, my dagger at his neck._

_"Uh, well, probably." He said. I laughed._

_"Got that right." I was about to get off when Percy pulled me down and got on top, taking hold of my dagger._

_"Nope, you got it wrong." He smirked. Then he did something that only my imagination could conjure up. The oblivious, cowardly seaweed brain kissed me._

It was a really short kiss since someone decided to throw a cup of water at my face when I didn't wake up. Good ol' Thalia, right?

"Just admit it, you like him don't you?"

"Yeah…maybe I do."

"G'night kiddo."

"Night Thalia, oh and Thalia?" She looked at me.

"That wasn't such a bad girl talk." I smirked. I will never let her live this down.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Thalia face planted into her pillow.

**Hope you guys like it! Well please review and I might make it a bunch of Thalia/Annabeth Percy love one-shots through out the series.**

**Review and check out my other story, The Exchange Student.**

**Press the button…**


	2. My Buttocks

**I will continue the one-shots! Most of them will be Thalia/Annabeth, but there might be Annabeth/ Piper, Selena, the Stolls, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Athena, Grover, and more. All of these will hopefully be hilarious and most will result in poor Annabeth's embarrassment.**

**Today, I will do a Annabeth/Stolls. Hilarious. Setting: If you have read the demigod files, this is the summer before The Last Olympian. 3 weeks before the Firework date and After the Volcano Kiss.**

Travis POV

Me and Conner decided to go to the arena and prank whoever was in there. Camp had started a week ago and all the usuals were here, a combination of about 50 demigods. That number was depressing, just the right reason to pull a prank. War.

"Conner? Who's in there?" I asked in a whisper. Conner was looking into the arena secretly while I stayed a look out. He turned around, a insane look on his face.

"Look at this!" he whispered loudly and I obliged.

Percy and Annabeth were sparring. No big deal right? Only difference? Percy actually came up with a good strategy, or maybe he was just to oblivious to notice. Percy was sparring with his shirt off. And poor Annabeth was red in the face, and trying to focus. Stupid Percy was confused at her behavior.

I started trembling with silent laughter, "Conner, give me the camera! We so have to get this on film!"

Conner obliged and I filmed the whole thing. Percy won. At the moment he was behind her, sword in front of her throat in a sort of headlock. Poor Annabeth looked mad at losing and very self conscious to the bare six-pack on her back.

She dropped her dagger and crossed her arms.

"That's cheating Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, leaving his grip.

"How is this cheating? I won fair and square Wise Girl!" Percy protested.

"Well, if you hadn't off taken your-" Annabeth realized what she was saying and blushed. Percy apparently caught on this time and smirked.

"It's not my fault you were distracted." He teased. He then went over to the bench and got a cup of water, instead of drinking it he drenched, or should I say didn't, himself in it. I looked at Conner weirdly, he just shrugged, _Son of Poseidon thingy, _said his expression.

Annabeth's whole character changed from dreamy one second to angry the other. It's like he wanted to murder him for being cute.

Anyways, Percy grabbed his shirt and left the arena, we quickly hid in the closet. We came back out to find a frustrated Annabeth beheading all the dummies.

"Stupid…oblivious…Percy Jackson…my buttocks…handsome…jerk…idiot…Seaweed Brain…Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **(I'm sorry… I need a moment to compose myself. My Buttocks is my butt…get it?)**

Every word resulted in a dead dummy. I decided to step in.

"Um, Annabeth, would you mind leaving some for the kids who actually need training?" I teased. Smirk on my face visible. She stopped her mutilating of the dummies and faced me. Then she went a bit crazy.

"Travis Stoll!" she sheathed her dagger and ran after me. I looked at my brother, who was still hiding, and mentally yelped, _HELP!_ He ignored me, what good brother of mine. Instead of helping he grabbed the camera and filmed me being chased by an angry blond all the way to the cabin area. I would've kept running if it weren't for the fact that I bumped into someone head on.

"Watch where you're going dude! Ow!" it was Percy. Wow, this was going to be hilarious. I was about to respond when Annabeth got there.

"Come back he-… oh, hey Percy." She blushed, I smirked.

"Well, it looks like your busy Annabeth, why don't you and lover boy over here go do something? Make-out perhaps?" Percy and Annabeth blushed like crazy but Annabeth punched me in the stomach. Hard. Have you noticed that blondes are scary? Especially the girls?

"Shut up Stoll. Wait till I get my hands on you." Annabeth threatened and with that we started our scary game of tag again leaving a confused and embarrassed Percy behind, staring after us.

"My buttocks!" screamed Travis as Annabeth kicked him in the butt.

**Tell me t****hat was not hilarious? LOL, I know it's short but what else can I put in there? Anyway it's an update. Be happy. PS: all of these will be at least 600 words long ok? If not I will put two in one update. **

**Review with who you want next: Annabeth/ Piper, Selena, the Stolls, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Athena, Grover, Thalia anyone else, or an OC. Like her roommate or something. Remember these will be spread throughout the 2 series.**

**Press the button…**


	3. A Centaur's Advice

**Have you ever wondered what went through Malcolm's mind when he saw Percy and Annabeth hugging in the BOTL? Well, let's find out what happened afterwards too, shall we?**

**Disclaimers make no sense. Like, would Rick really put alternate Universes of his stories online? I don't really think so people.**

Malcolm POV

I cleared my throat.

I had just been coming to inform my older sister that she had archery when my eyes popped out of my head.

Now, it's a well known fact because of the Aphrodite cabin that Percy is supposedly 'Really HOT!' and I know he's best friends with my sister but I never expected to find a close to tears Annabeth hugging an awkward looking Percy.

Especially not alone. In my cabin.

Never. Even if all the signs say that they would eventually get together.

Annabeth kissing Percy's cheek after the chariot race. The rumors that they danced on Olympus. The fact that they have pet names. Even the fact that Annabeth gets calm and happy whenever she's at the beach!

I just didn't. So, you could say I was blushing and feeling _really _awkward right about now.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes found mine and I resisted the urge to say something like 'Awkwaaaaard….'

"Um, sorry, Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."

Percy stepped away from Annabeth, both red in the face, Percy was definitely redder, and said, "We were just looking at maps."

I stared at him.

"Okay."

What does my sister see in him?

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there." Annabeth told me, avoiding eye-sight and I nodded.

I exited the room fairly quickly and muttered under my breath.

"Never knew you were a rule-breaker, sis."

-line break-

I saw Annabeth walk up to me during Archery. She'd just arrived and I coult tell she was stressing out about something.

"Thanks for earlier Mal." She told me.

"No problem but you do know that two campers of the opposite sex aren't allowed to be in the same cabin alone, right?" I asked, slightly teasing.

"I've heard."

Something about his sister seemed off.

"So… any new quests this summer?"

"Actually, yes. I'm leading it."

"And I'm guessing Percy's coming with you?"

"Yes, and if you have a problem with tha–"

"Chill! It's fine! Just asking! No need to snap!"

"Sorry, but I'm just so worried about the prophecy!"

"Why? What did the old mummy say?"

"It said I'd lose a – why am I telling you this?"

"Because I asked?"

"No, I haven't even told Chiron."

"I bet you told Percy."

"No I didn't," she snapped, "But he's a lot smarter than he looks! How the hell did he come up with the rhyming thing!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy line, he said it rhymed with death and if that was the last word! And he's right! It is! And I don't know what I'm going to do! I cant lose hi - I mean them…"

Okay…so… the prophecy line is: I'd lose blank blank blank death. And she's worried it's 'them', yeah right. She's worried of losing Percy.

"Oh…Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"… So? Anyone special lately? I heard Lee Fletcher has a crush on you."

Annabeth stared at him like he was an alien. Then she blushed as if she'd just realized something.

"No. and I don't like Lee. Apollo guys aren't my type."

I knew she was going to kill me but I did it anyway.

"And Poseidon guys are?"

I was gone in the speed of light.

Who knew if I had stayed I would of heard her say, "...Yeah….MALCOLM! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I still heard the last part, sadly.

**Part two ^ that one is too short. This one is Chiron, right after Percy was blown up and Annabeth returned to camp.**

Annabeth's POV

I dragged myself out of bed. My dream had turned into a nightmare the moment I saw that beautiful girl. Why?

Do the Gods hate me?

They sent the only person that's ever been permanent in my life to paradise.

More importantly, Calypso's Paradise.

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I realized that Percy was probably going to stay. After all, who would rather be here, with a prophecy on their head, then there? From the little I heard of that prophecy, I didn't even want to think about it.

My dream had started out…nicely. Percy was here, with me. But he'd grabbed my hand as we walked down the beach. He'd said that he would never leave me. Lies. He was at Calypso's island!

I ignored Malcolm telling me to go to breakfast and quickly left the cabin. I didn't know where to go. So I let my feet take me. They led me to Percy's cabin. I stood outside. Staring blankly at the door. I made up my mind.

As I entered I smelt the intoxicating familiar scent of Percy. The sea, fresh and salty.

And it made me want to cry. Was I ever going to see him again?

I wanted to punch myself! I Damn Zeus kissed him! And left! Why did I leave? Why did I kiss him?

I don't really know. All I had known was that that loyal, annoying, handsome son of Poseidon was messing with my head, and I wanted to punch him. I really, really did. But I didn't.

I kissed him.

So, as I walked in, I looked for Percy's bunk. Oh, how I wanted to roll up on it and sob my heart out, desperately missing the boy who held me as I sobbed in the Sea of Monsters.

I was so mean to him!

He probably doesn't like me at all!

I've seen him! He's scared of me.

I let a frustrated sigh and looked at his bead. There was a blue hoodie hanging from the head board. I grabbed it and pulled it close.

Then, in a split minute decision, I pulled it over my head and ran to the beach. Not hearing the clopping centaur behind me as I let the tears flow quietly.

"Annabeth?"

I looked up, startled.

"Chi – ron?" I hiccupped as I said his name.

"Yes child. Do not worry about Percy, he'll come back."

I snapped.

"No! He wont!"

"And what makes you say that?"

I looked at his intelligent brown eyes.

"He's at _her _island…" I whispered, sniffling.

"I know."

"You know?"

"You demigods aren't the only ones with strange dreams my dear."

There was a pause as we both stared out at the sea.

"Do you think he will come back? Do you think he's even alive? He looked so bad Chiron!"

"The gods wouldn't send him there to die, now would they?"

"…No…"

"You care about him dearly, don't you?"

"I- I, he's my friend. My best friend."

Chiron smiled knowingly at the faint blush that appeared on my cheeks as I worded my answer carefully.

"And you are his, child." He says wisely.

"But I'm so mean to him Chiron! I snap at him, I'm bossy, I'm annoy him to no end, we're always bickering, I punch him whenever he does something stupid – which is quite often – and I'm not a good friend! I mean, what type of friend kisses her best friend and then just leaves him there to d - !"

No! What did I just say!

"Kisses? On the cheek?" Chiron asks, surprised as he eyes Annabeth.

My face gives away that it was definitely not on the cheek.

"Did I say kisses? I mean - "

"It's perfectly understandable. To give him a kiss for good luck, a kiss of goodbye, a kiss is just a kiss, after all."

I didn't know what to say, so I hid my head in my arms and hid my embarrassment. It was my first kiss, it wasn't just a kiss.

For some reason I wonder if it was his. Surely he would've told me, c'mon! we're best friends…

"Annabeth, look at me, child."

I looked up carefully.

"He'll come back, if he enjoyed that kiss as much as you did, he'll come back."

I hid my head into my hands as I heard Chiron give a throaty chuckle.

**I just loved that! Adorable! And I am so glad that I kept Annabeth so in character.**

**Ok, next one is going to be: A suggestion/Athena/Piper/OC/ or Grover?**

**Please Review! I'll update with 8!**


	4. Owl Head, Sun Tan, & Horse Poop

**This was really random… It's after Percy comes back from Calypso and after he tells Annabeth his Rachel labyrinth idea.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good. **

**JK: Wrong book…**

**Me: oh, oh right. Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Rick writing HOH**

**Rick: AHH! Oh, its another fan asking if they can have my work. Sorry, NO.**

**Me: AWW!**

Selena POV

Annabeth stormed into the Aphrodite cabin and took my wrist, dragging me from my bed where I had been peacefully reading the latest edition of Teen Vogue.

"H-hey! Annabeth! What - ?"

Before I knew it Annabeth had pulled me all the way to the Pegasi stables and sat me on a wooden bench before pacing up and down the muddy, stinky, corridor.

"Selena – I _hate_ boys! I mean, what is their problem?! Are they simply born oblivious? Is that it? 'Cause I can name one boy that just won't get a damn clue! And he's probably smitten over that stupid clear sighted red head! Does the fact that I kissed him even matter? C'mon! Calypso, Rachel! Who's next, Aphrodite? Clarisse!? Drew!? Some random Aphrodite chick? – no offense – A stupid water nymph!? I thought he was gonna stay with her, but no, he comes back. You know why? Because he likes that stupid redhead. I don't even know why I'm fri–"

"Annabeth! Calm down! Now shut up and say it slowly. Percy was at Calypso's island? Who's Rachel? And seriously, Clarisse? I know Percy's a bit bad when it comes to girls but he can't be that idiotic. And don't worry about Drew, if she steps one toe out of line she's in for it. Nobody messes with Perca- um, Percy." I told the frustrated 14 year old slowly.

She stopped ranting and looked at me.

"He's just! ….So oblivious. And how did you know I was talking about Percy?" Annabeth's grey eyes looked stormy and miserable as she accused me.

"Aphrodite's kid here and glad we got that out of the way: Percy Jackson is oblivious. Now back track a minute there. You kissed him? When did this happen? How did this happen? And why did I not know of it?" I looked at her expectantly and teasingly.

She stared at me blankly as if digesting what I said till her eyes widened and her cheeks became very red.

"I- Uh… Yeah. I kissed him."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now, why, where, how, and when?"

Annabeth looked at the floor and sat on a wooden bench across from me, twiddling with her fingers.

"I, um, kissed him before he blew up Mount St Helens, along with himself. He was finally being logical for once and I thought he had a plan. He told me to leave, to come back to camp, to get help. I don't know. I hate it when he acts all smart because he's right but the next thing I know I go all lovey dove and kiss him. Like," Annabeth made a kissing noise, "and 'Be careful, Seaweed Brain.' I don't know what got into me!"

By the end of this little rant I was grinning madly and Annabeth was pinker and more clueless than before. And I'd thought the way Annabeth had hugged the crap out of him was improvement. This, this is… perfect.

"Annabeth, the reason you kissed Percy is probably because you listened to your heart instead of your head. You kissed him because you thought you were going to lose him and because, I daresay, you like him, a lot apparently. And don't say it's not true because, once again, Aphrodite child here."

"But! I don't like him like that! I mean, it was a good luck kiss, that it! Promise! And he likes Rachel! Not me!" The fourteen year old once again began to rant and I quickly shushed her.

"Annabeth, listen to me. He likes you."

"How would you know?" She said bitterly.

"And once again, I care to remind you that I am a damn Zeus Aphrodite child. Capiche?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know why Percy calls you his Wise Girl if I have to repeat myself again."

"Ok, ok. And I'm not his Wise Girl!"

An all-black Pegasus whinnied in excitement when Annabeth and Selena left. _I've got to tell Boss!_

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my take on Selena and Annabeth relationship. Teasing sister bonding. Next one shot shall be….**

Annabeth POV

"We have to fall back," Michael said. "I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps further down the bridge."

"No," Percy said. "Bring your campers forward to this position and wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn."

Michael laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"

Percy drew his sword and I couldn't help but admire him. Too bad there was no way I was going to let him go out there alone.

"Percy," I said, "let me come with you."

"Too dangerous," he said. "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can."

I blushed as Percy only built my ego. I knew he did on purpose so that he could get away with going into battle alone but it was still sweet. The moment was interrupted when Michael snorted.

"Thanks a lot."

But Percy kept his eyes on me. I nodded reluctantly.

Percy paused for a moment as if contemplating something. He then very flirtingly asked, "Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"

Michael POV

"…It's kind of a tradition, right?"

The moment I heard that, I didn't know if I'd heard them right. A kiss? For good luck? I knew they supposedly liked each other, everyone did, but did Percy just say that? Seriously? Does he want to get hit in the soft spot?

Annabeth blushed a light pink and took out her knife, losing eye contact and for a second I thought she was gonna skewer him.

"Come back alive Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

I couldn't believe it. Percy had actually pulled that off. On Annabeth Chase. The Aphrodite cabin weren't joking with all that Percabeth crap. Hah.

The minute he left I turned to face Annabeth.

"Tradition?"

Now, I knew better than to anger or tease Annabeth. I'd seen what she did to the Stolls once. She was dangerous.

Surprisingly, Annabeth just looked at me as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"Did he- did he just… He just flirted, didn't he?" she asked.

I stared at her. Then it clicked.

"You two- you kissed before!"

Annabeth snapped out of her stupor.

"No-!"

An axe went flying between us and interrupted her.

"Hey! Owl Head and Sun Tan, shut up and get to work! We're trying to win a war here!" Kayla yelled to Annabeth and I.

Annabeth and I quickly looked at each other – me curiously, her embarrassedly – and then quietly agreed to continue the conversation later. We had work to do.

If only I had known that I was never gonna get another chance to speak to Annabeth Chase again.

**Ok, I never meant to make it sad but you know, we writers writes what we write (try saying that fast. hehe). It almost brought a tear to my eye. **

**And because I am awesome, you get a deleted scene from the Selena/Annabeth talk. It's Blackjack/Percy.**

_Yo, Boss! Bossy, Boss, Boss! I got something to tell ya!_

"What now Blackjack? It's 3 in the morning." Percy said tiredly, as he walked out of his cabin expecting some sort of sea creature needing his help.

_You know that smart chick? The Blondie?_

"Yeah? Annabeth." Percy yawned.

_Yeah! I heard that girl talkin to the pretty girl that always feeds me sugar cubes! What's her name? Sally? Sarah?_

"Selena?" Percy asked. He was now walking with Blackjack to the stables.

_Yeah! Well, they were talkin' 'bout you! _

Suddenly, Percy snapped awake.

"What? What did they say?" Percy asked curiously, eyes wide.

_I dunno if I should tell ya. They said some perty private stuff, Boss._

"Blackjack, as a son of Poseidon, I order you to tell me what they said."

_Wow, Boss. You really do got a crush on Blondie!_

"What! Who said that?" Percy asked, blushing.

_The Selena girl!_

"Did she tell Annabeth!?"

_Well, yah, Boss. _

"Oh, horse poop."

_Hey! I take offense to that!_

**There we go. Done. I expect 15 reviews cause that was awesome, don't deny it. Next is probably Piper and Athena. Or Grover. Or Clarisse. Or an OC. **

**You choose! Please Review!**


End file.
